


Drabble

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Short but sexy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Drabble

PADDYWHACK LOVES YOU AND OFFERS PORN. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.  
  
  
Jared slowly ground down and raised up again, staring down into Jensen's eyes. His hands curled around Jensen's shoulders, slipping on the hot sweaty flesh.   
  
"J-Jen," he whispered, "I'm gonna, I-"  
  
Jared felt Jensen's hands cup his hips guiding him in his movement. Lost in the glazed look in Jensen's eyes, Jared leaned down, letting their lips meet in a frission of heat and want.  
  
Jensen thrust his hips up once, twice, three times and stilled, sucking softly on Jared's lower lip. Jared drew back slightly as he moved slowly on Jensen, closing his eyes as Jensen clasped his hand around him.  
  
Jared felt his orgasm creep slowly through him, lingering softly as he gasped out Jensen's name. When he opened his eyes, he was tucked against Jensen's side, wrapped up in blankets to ward off the chill of the room. He nuzzled his lips against the light stubble under Jensen's jaw and sighed.   
  
This was home for Jared. Not Texas, not LA, not Vancouver. Held tightly against Jensen's side listening to his heartbeat was where Jared lived.  
  
fin.


End file.
